The disclosed invention generally relates to apparatus for cutting and forming the leads of taped electrical components, and is more particularly directed to apparatus for cutting and forming the leads of taped components having axial leads.
For utilization in the fabrication of electrical circuits, electronic components such as resistors, capacitors, and diodes are provided by component manufacturers with their leads secured to an elongated tape. A particular type of component configuration, generally known as axial lead components, have leads which emerge from generally opposite sides of the component. Taped axial lead components are generally taped on both leads.
For utilization, taped axial lead electronic components are separated from the tape by cutting the leads and appropriately forming the cut leads for insertion. The cutting and forming has generally been performed with different types of machinery.
However, certain known apparatus for cutting and forming taped axial lead components do not have the capability to present processed components for robotic pick-up, such apparatus being configured to release processed components into a container or being integrated with other apparatus for inserting processed components into circuit boards. Other known apparatus, while intended for presenting components for robotic pick-up, do not provide consistent results in the cutting and forming of the component leads.